


Good Morning

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ordinary morning with a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! =)
> 
> FIC TIME!
> 
> As you (already) know, English is NOT my mother tongue, so I apologize for all the mistakes you'll find i this story
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it anyway
> 
> I you wanna tell me somthing about this story, you can message me on tumblr (anonymously or not), I reply to EVERY message I get :)
> 
> You can contact me at cherry-blitzie.tumblr.com/ask  
> My ask box is opened 24/7, so don't be shy ouo)

A ray of sunshine enlightens a couple.  
A white-haired person and a blonde one.  
Two women.  
One of them is awake, the other sleeps tight and her breath is regular.  
The white-haired looks at her girlfriend.  
She strokes her cheek, her hair.  
A morning kiss on a forehead.  
Two eyes open up.  
Blue as the sky.  
The blonde is awake.  
« What time is it? »  
« 6 am. You can sleep more, my sleeping beauty. »  
A smile on a sleepy face.  
« Where are you going, Mirajane? »  
« To the kitchen. I’m gonna make some pancakes for my Jenny. »  
« Imma help you. I don’t want this house to be set on fire. »  
Laughs.  
« Come on! I can handle it! You’ll be amazed by my cooking skills! »  
« I want to spend all my day off with my girlfriend, so I’m gonna cook with you. »  
A hug from behind.  
A head on a shoulder.  
A kiss on the lips.  
She won, she’s happy to cook with her precious Mirajane.  
They make pancakes.  
They laugh, they smile at each other.  
They kiss.  
The pancakes are burned but they enjoy them anyways.

Three hours later, the bell rings.  
A dozen of red roses for Mirajane.  
« Happy anniversary! »  
Tears of joy.  
A tight hug.  
« They’re beautiful. I love you! I’d marry you! Thank you! But I have nothing to give you. »  
A sad face.  
« I have you. And that’s the most beautiful gift I could ever wish for. »  
An other hug, with a deep kiss.  
« Wait! What are you doing? »  
A knee on the floor.  
A hand stuck between two other hands.  
A serious face.  
« Jenny Realight. Do you wanna be my wife? »  
Tears of joy again.  
« Oh my God! Of course, I wanna marry you! »  
A soft kiss, then deeper.  
A tight hug.  
« But our parents don’t even know about us, Mirajane. »  
« Well, they will soon. »

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the whole thing! Oreo for you! *throws oreo*


End file.
